


You took my heart. Now I take yours.

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Mycroft, Horror Element, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a future world where humans have gone out in to space. After many years people have developed special powers and abilities. One of those was the ability to heal. Using that power comes with a price. It takes the life force of the people that use it. There are those who practice traditional healing methods who feel that it's wrong to rely on such healers alone.  Trouble starts when James Moriarty becomes High Lord of Britaine. He forces all peoples to use their healing abilities, especially healing the elite classes above all others. (This includes Mycroft's lover Gregory Lestrade.) This forces the people to turn to those who practice traditional healers. Moriarty takes this out on healers. (This in turn leads to to the death of the leader of the traditional healers and in turn Sherlock Homes, region and world renowned violinist. When Mycroft finds out what happened to his brother's partner he vows to take revenge. Sherlock's patron Lady Irene Adler has a surprise for Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	You took my heart. Now I take yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Let's Write Sherlock challenge 11. It was to write and AU and use the prompt The body was the least of their worries. 
> 
> chapter 2 is being written now. (Even after so long. I've found the notes so it will now get finished!)

In the future, the peoples of Earth left their planet and headed out in to space. They found and seeded planets, creating new worlds. On one such world, as the years came and went, humans changed/ They began to develop different skills. Some became telepaths, necromancers, neuromancers, and technomancers. Some were users of Arcane and Divine magic. 

Another group were those who had the ability to heal people. Alongside them stood those who practiced more traditional methods of healing. They believed that it was unfair to rely on healers alone. Especially as each time they used their powers they gave up some of their life force. Because of this the traditional practitioners found themselves working on methods and medicines that didn't require their direct intervention of a healer. There were those who saw such actions as heretical as healing was seen as a divine power. 

While it was true that there was tension between the two sides, there was never any direct action against those who pursue the traditional healing arts. This all changed when Lord James Moriarty became High Lord of Britaine, one of the Northern regions of Neo Earth Beta. He made anyone who exhibited the healing power use it no matter what their current occupation. Not only that, they were forced to heal the elite classes over all others. This led to possible suffering and even death of many people that otherwise wouldn't have to. This drove those people to seek out the traditional healers for their healing and medicinal requirements. This angered Moriarty. He was a mean and vindictive man and he started persecuting the healers. Some were even hunted and killed. This drove them underground but it didn't stop their work. 

The man who was seen as the leader of those practitioners was Dr John Hamish Watson who was a traditional healing practitioner. His partner was William Sherlock Holmes who went by the name of Sherlock. He was an expert violinist. (The violin was one of several old Earth instruments that were popular on Neo Earth.) His patron was Lady Irene Adler. Sherlock and John lived together quite happily although they were both aware of the danger that John's position put them in. This was something that would lead to both John and Sherlock paying the ultimate price.

Despite Mycroft's warnings and offers of help, John and Sherlock decided that they would be all right alone. This was to be their undoing. While Sherlock was only one week in to his latest tour of Britane, a magic assassin found John. He used some arcane magic to strip John of his life force, leaving him on the edge of death. Sherlock was called back and the day after he came home John died in his arms. A week after Sherlock joined his John on the other side.

Mycroft was distraught. It was all John could do not to let Mycoft join Sherlock on the grand funeral pyre, Of course, with Sherlock being a region and world renowned violinist there were many people attending the funeral. Sherlock's patron Lady Adler was there as well as High Lord Moriarty. The man gave Mycroft he condolences and an insincere smile. If Mycroft could've wiped it straight off his face he would've done.

A week after the funeral a small package arrived at Mycroft's office. He was personal assistant to the High Lord. Right now he wished he had any other occupation He hated the man with a passion because he was talking life from his Gregory with each day that passed. That day he was going to hate the man even more. 

When he arrived home, he found Gregory sitting in the relaxation area. He looked tired.

Mycroft knelt down beside him and looked in to his eyes. “have you been busy today?”

Greg looked at him and shook his head. “No, we lost another one today. That man's a bastard. It's bad enough that he forces people like me to do that healing. But to take the elders and make them use their powers? It's obscene. If this comes on much longer he'll kill us all.”

Mycroft took Gregory in his arms and held him. When he'd taken the bond with Gregory, he had hoped for a long and happy life with him. Instead he had lost both Sherlock and John and now he had to watch the man he loved die a little more each day. It was almost too much to bare.

Reaching in to his pocket Mycroft felt the package. He'd forgotten it was there. Taking it out he opened it. Inside there was a black box. Opening it, Mycroft revealed at bright blue data crystal. He smiled sadly as it reminded him of the colour of Sherlock's eyes. 

Greg looked at him. “Do you want me to leave?” 

Mycroft shook his head. “No my dear. It's not an official crystal. I wasn't expecting anything.”

With that Mycroft stood up an put the crystal in the data reader and returned to sit by Gregory. Reaching for the remote unit he dimmed the lights and started the data retrieval. As he began to watch nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

As the view screen flickered to life, the date stamp was two days before Sherlock's death and the location identifier was apartment 221B in the city of Neo London. Mycroft knew the city well. Greg felt Mycroft stiffen in his arms as they continued watching. Suddenly Sherlock appeared on the screen. He was sitting in the apartment drinking a mug of tea. Looking at the camera, he smiled sadly.

“Hello brother. If you are seeing this then I'm not longer in this world. I wish that John and I had listened to you. Maybe if we had, we would still be together.” Sherlock's eyes glistened. “As per usual I knew best. This time I was wrong and it has cost me dear. I'm sorry Mycroft. I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me for all the pain I'm putting you through.” 

Mycroft looked at Gregory, tears pouring down his face. Greg held him tighter as their gaze returned to the screen.

“Oh Mycroft. You should have seen him. He looked old and frail. It wasn't fair. I know he was going to get old but it shouldn't have happened overnight like that. We should have grown old together. As he lay in my arms he asked me to forgive him. He said that if he hadn't been a traditional practitioner he might have been left alone. How could I have asked him not to be a healer? It was in his blood. I had the honour seeing him work. He had an amazing way with people. How could I have denied him that?”

Sherlock stopped for a moment and wiped a finger over his cheek. He looked at the moisture that lay on his finger. 

“I must apologise for this show of emotions my dear brother. I know it's not like me. It's just that when John died, it ripped out my heart and soul. I never knew how much he meant to me until I lost him. How could I have missed it?” Sherlock looked directly in to the camera, tears running down his face. Their path clearly visible on the screen,! “It's my belief that he was killed by an Arcane Assassin, a practitioner of the dark arts. There is only one man who would allow such and action to occur. Lord James Moriarty. Please my dear brother, avenge us and make this right.”

The screen faded in to darkness and the lights came up. Greg looked over to see Mycroft sitting there stone faced and unmoving, his eyes staring out in to the distance, 

“Please Mycroft don't do anything stupid.” Greg implored as watched the man he loved. 

“I won't I promise.” Greg wanted to believe him but he wasn't sure if he could.


End file.
